Forgive Me
by Arsinen
Summary: Post GRev. Bryan apologizes to Rei for what happened 2 yrs ago during season 1. BryanRei mild KaiTala Oneshot


This just something that got into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is.

Pairings: Bryan/Rei and mildKai/Tala

Warnings: as per whats above...it's Yaoi people. So go ahead an flame. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Enjoy! & Review please!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Finally it's over" Rei whispered as he moved away from a tittering wall. He sighed heavily as he surveyed the damage done to the city thanks to Tyson's and Brooklyn's beybattles. His eyes landed on the pair but this time they were just blading for the fun of it.

His golden irises left the battling pair only to land on the Russian redhead who looked like been through the wringer. Almost immediately after that he remembered what had happened to him two years ago at the world championships…

:Flashback:

_That's my way of saying 'hi'…_

_I don't get emotional often…_

_I'm going to put you through the wringer…_

_You have no strength left…_

:End Flashback:

"I'm sorry" Rei blinked himself out of his memories but didn't move. "It's been two years" the raven haired commented as he continued to survey the damage.

Once majestic buildings with their shining windows were now reduced to nothing but shards of glass and rubble. Shards of broken glass littered the ground reflecting the shining sun's rays of light giving the city an eerie glow.

The golden irises moved again to watch the flapping of the familiar looking scarf. Kai… The slate haired enigma turned to look at the Russian captain and smiled the gesture returned with a nod.

"Kon…I apologized" the voice said from behind the Chinese teen, "Doesn't matter it happened two years ago" Rei explained finally turning around fixing the Russian with a glare that had absolutely no effect whatsoever.

The light lavender eyes looked back him passively "Would you have preferred that I not apologize at all?" Bryan asked crossing his arms. Rei shook his head "No, I would have like it better if you'd apologized a lot sooner" "but it obviously didn't happen so stop whining" he scolded lightly as he stepped beside the raven hair each facing opposite directions.

"Bryan why did you it? Why would you do something like that?" Rei finally asked after two years of wondering the answers to those questions. Bryan closed his eyes and let out a breathe and answered "I don't know to tell you the truth Rei. Voltaire and Boris just told me to make an example of the next blader and it happen to be you" the lavender haired teen explained not looking at anything in particular until he saw his captain move away from where he had been standing beside Mr. Dickenson to meet Kai.

"You know I think pretty interesting to see these once people who hated each other show great emotion towards each other now" Bryan commented as he watched Kai caress the redhead's cheek gently with his fingers before leaning in and kissing him lightly. "Yeah it is, but it's even more when one of them never hated the other in the first place" Rei added turning around seeing the smiles on both Russians.

Bryan blinked and turned to face the Chinese blader "You know Rei I don't get emotional often but…" he trailed with a smirk as Rei turned to look at him "…seeing you right now as you are has stirred them to life" he finished his roaming over the neko-jin.

His clothes were slightly tattered from the crumbling buildings. The raven tresses were loose the dark strands dancing to the wind's rhythm.

Rei smiled and stepped towards the Russian and raised his hand to touch the other's shoulder "Thank you Bryan" he said blushing slightly. "No Rei I don't want a thank you I want your forgiveness…I want you to accept my apology that is all I'm asking" the lavender haired said taking Rei's hand in his.

Rei's eyes went glassy with tears and he nodded his movement causing the tears to fall down his cheeks. "I forgive you Bryan. I… forgive you…" he said stepping into Bryan's arms burying his face into the jacket the distinct smell of Russia's snow and climate very evident. "Thank you Rei" the lavender haired Russian said wrapping his arms around the neko-jin. Rei nodded wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck moving so his head was laying on his shoulder, tears leaking onto the material of the jacket.

They stood there surrounded by broken glass, the little shards reflecting there shimmering lights of different colors on them.

Slowly Bryan's hand rose and caressed the neko-jin's cheek and then moving into the loose tresses of dark hair. He marveled at the silky feel of the neko-jin's hair until he stopped hearing something he only thought could do. Rei was purring but stopped when the hand stopped and looked up at the Russian with a confused expression "What?" Bryan didn't answer but did pull him closer brushing his lips over the neko-jin's his eyes looking into the wide golden ones staring into his own before drooping and closing as he began to respond to the kiss, the neko-jin tightening his hold on the Russian.

Bryan closed his eyes in order feel more of Rei's feelings through the kiss, caressing his neck softly before he pulled nipping lightly at his bottom lip. Rei opened his eyes again cheeks flushed from the kiss and smiled. "Rei will you…be mine?" the lavender haired Russian asked his eyes holding a serious light. Rei smiled at him "Of course I'll be yours Bryan, I'll be yours for the rest of this lifetime…and the next" he added after thinking about how everything got all warped during the Brooklyn and Tyson's battle.

Bryan smiled softly and leaned in to kiss the neko-jin this time deepening it even more by asking for entrance into his mouth which was readily given as the neko-jin wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck. Bryan took control immediately making the kitten in his arms purr when he began to play with his tongue. They pulled away when oxygen was in dire need both panting slightly Rei leaning heavily against his now boyfriend's chest.

"Kon you look like you just went through the wringer" a voice commented, Rei lifted his head only to be greeted by Tala, Kai by his side arm wrapped around his waist. Rei blushed heavily as he grinned and buried his face into Bryan's chest using his jacket to block their view. Bryan chuckled and shook his head "Tala you will never see Rei look like he went through the wringer because that will only happen behind closed doors."

That statement made Rei blink and then blush even more at the hint behind it. "You are horrible" he said looking up at him. "But you forgive me right?" "Yes I forgive you Bryan" Rei sighed defeated with a blush at hearing the other two Russians laugh at him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Pure fluff nothing else just fluff now if people really want it I will go through with what Bryan said putting reit rhough the wringer...meaning LEMON people so review and tell me if you want the lemon or not. If I write it the title will be the same only it'll have LEMON in the summary.

Review and tell! ;)


End file.
